


I hope you're catching all these hints I'm dropping

by deblond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, clueless!Harry, jealous!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deblond/pseuds/deblond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really like you,” she explains, grabbing his hand. “And I think that we could be really good together. If you just give us a chance and try.”<br/>“But I… I’m gay?” Harry says confused. </p>
<p>or, the one in which Harry has a stalker and she won't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope you're catching all these hints I'm dropping

** I hope you’re catching all these hints I’m dropping **

Almost all the seats in the classroom are occupied when Harry enters. He looks for an empty one trying not to attract attention on himself and not to interrupt the professor starting his lecture, mentally regretting getting up so late (he doesn’t regret the reason of getting up so late, though, morning sex it’s the best).

“Harry, here,” Emily whispers pointing towards the empty seat beside her that she has saved by putting her purse on it.

With a thankful smile, Harry sits down next to her and takes out his notebook. “Thanks,” he says quietly. “You’re the best, Emily”

She smiles and shushes him, turning her attention towards the professor.

“So, do you want to go grab some coffee?” Emily asks once the class is over. Harry nods, picking up his things. It’s not unusual for them to hang out between classes when their breaks are at the same time.

They are chatting animatedly at a coffeeshop near the Uni, when Harry spots Niall by the door and calls him over. Niall heads towards them with a coffee in his hand and sunglasses perched high on his nose.

“Hey, Niall!” Harry says when he’s reached them. “You remember Emily, from my English class, don’t you?”

“Sure, nice to see you again,” he says sitting down and taking a sip from his coffee.

“Hi. Likewise,” Emily replies, but her smile seems to be more polite than genuine.

“How’s the hangover going, then?” Harry says amused. Niall tried to convince him and Louis to go out yesterday but neither one of the boys felt like partying having class the next day.

“My head is killing me, mate. I’m not drinking with Josh again, that lad it’s insane, I’m telling you.”

“Maybe you just shouldn’t drink on a Sunday,” Harry jokes laughing. Emily laughs too but it’s kind of forced, Harry notices and he wonders what the problem is. He thought that she liked Niall fine.

“I actually have to go,” she says standing up. “I have to check something at the library. Enjoy your coffee,” she says to Niall. “See you in class, Harry.”

Harry blinks confused at the door from which she just disappeared. “Have you done something to her?” he asks Niall, who’s still sipping his coffee with a pained expression on his face. “She seemed fine before you arrived.”

“I’ve just talked to her once, when you introduced us,” Niall answers, not really preoccupied with Emily’s weird behaviour. “Maybe she got mad ‘cos I interrupted you two on your little date”

Harry starts to laugh but he stops when he sees that Niall is serious. “It wasn’t a date. You know that,” he says then.

“Yeah, mate, I know that, but does she?”

Harry doesn’t answer immediately. He’s sure that Emily doesn’t feel that way about him, they are just friends. Good friends, that spend their breaks together sometimes and text each other now and then (sure, she’s always the one that suggests going for coffee and she’s always the one that texts him first but that doesn’t mean anything).

He’s about to say that to Niall but his friend has already moved on from the topic and he’s whining about his hangover again.

“Do people have to be so loud? And what’s the deal with these lights? I’m sure they weren’t this bright before.”

\--

Harry is watching telly that afternoon when Louis bursts into the flat, leaving his shoes and his bag by the door (Zayn will probably bitch about it when he gets home, complaining about what a slob his flatmate is, and Louis will just tell him to get over it. Harry has lived that scene a thousand times since he started coming around).

“Oh, hi,” Louis smiles when he sees him on the couch. “I didn’t know you were here, love”

“I finished my last class early” Harry says, moving over to make room for Louis. His boyfriend burrows on his side, leaning his head on Harry’s chest and closing his eyes. “Are you tired, babe?”

Louis makes an affirmative sound. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Oh, I wonder why that is,” Harry says smiling.

“Yeah, whose fault might that be,” Louis mutters, but his tone is fond and he shifts to get more comfortable on Harry’s chest. Harry hugs him closer and kisses the top of his head, not bothering to hide his dumb smile (that feature seems to be permanent on his face when he is in presence of his boy).

They stay like that, watching shitty TV and talking quietly together on the couch, until the boys arrive.

Although Louis and Zayn are the only ones that officially live in the flat, the rest of the boys find themselves there more often than not. Harry doesn’t even remember the last time he slept on his own bed (he thinks it was sometime last week, when Louis woke him up by trailing kisses down his chest).

“Oh, you two have clothes on,” Zayn says feigning surprise. He’s kind of an asshole about them sometimes, but then again, he has to endure Harry and Louis shagging absolutely everywhere (he has seen Harry’s ass way too many times) so maybe he has a right to be.

“Leave them alone, they’re cute,” Liam says and Harry thanks him with a smile. Liam has found them mid-shag a couple times too (inevitable, with him sharing a dorm room with Harry) but he’s much more nice about it. It may also be because now they limit their activities to Louis’ flat, which has a better bed than the singles in the Uni dorms, anyway.

“Where’s Niall?” Louis asks without raising his head from Harry’s shoulder.

“He texted me before,” Liam answers. “He’s gonna pick up something for dinner. He’ll be here soon.”

“Oh great, we’ll be eating pizza for dinner. Again,” Louis groans.

\--

They are all having dinner (pizza, like Louis predicted, but Niall claims that it’s the only food that he can stomach when he’s hangover), spread in the living room with the telly on as background noise, when Niall brings it up.

“So, Haz, did you find out what was wrong with your girlfriend this morning?” he asks around a mouthful of pepperoni.

Louis perks up next to Harry. “What girlfriend?” he asks him raising his brow.

Harry glares at Niall. He knows that he didn’t do it on purpose but Louis is very jealous and very capable of making a big deal out of a stupid thing.

“It’s nothing,” he says. “Just this girl from my English class, Emily, I’ve told you about her, right?” Louis nods furrowing his brow. “We were having coffee this morning and Niall thinks that she thought it was date or something,” he explains as if the idea is crazy. And it is crazy, he and Emily are just friends and she knows it.

“Not just that,” Niall pipes up. “She was all disappointed when I crashed it. And I saw her making eyes at you. That girl likes you, Harry”

“Oh, does she?” Louis says and now he’s definitely not letting this go. Harry is not a vengeful person but he silently wishes that Niall chokes with his pizza.

“No, that’s not true…” he tries to say.

“Isn’t she the same girl that texts you all the time?” Liam intervenes. “It does sound like she likes you, mate. Does she know you’re gay?”

“Does she know you have a boyfriend?” Louis asks.

“Yeah… I think so,” Harry says scratching his head and trying to remember if he has ever told her that specifically. Louis is glaring at him now, so he says, “I’m sure she knows that, I talk about you all the time.”

“Yes, he does,” Zayn says from the floor. He has been listening to the whole conversation like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. He’s an asshole. “It’s disgusting, actually.”

“Besides, even if she likes me, which she doesn’t, and thinks I’m straight and single, I’m not,” Harry says hastily. “I’m with you. I just want to be with you, Lou.”

The rest of the lads groan at him, calling him mushy and cheesy but Louis seems placated. He kisses Harry on the cheek and drops the subject.

Harry doesn’t think about Emily for the rest of the night. He’s sure that his friends are wrong and she definitely doesn’t like him, nor does she think he likes her back. 

\--

Turns out they’re right.

It happens when they are studying one afternoon. Emily suggested meeting up at their usual coffeeshop to study because it was better than the library where they would have to be silent all the time and Harry agreed.

He’s telling her about this nice restaurant he and Louis found out last week (he doesn’t remember how they got to this specific topic) when she just leans in and kisses him. Harry doesn’t react for a few seconds, too shocked to move, and she seems to take that as an encouragement because she just leans further in. Finally, he reacts and detaches her from him, gently but firmly.

“Emm…” he doesn’t know what to say. She’s smiling hesitantly. “I’m sorry Emily, but I… I just… I don’t feel that way about you.”

“What?” she asks softly. She’s not smiling anymore.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats. “We are just friends. I don’t even like girls…” he blurts out clumsily. He’s always been the worst at letting people down. His mum says that he’s too nice for his own good.

She’s staring at him now with her mouth open but she doesn’t seem able to say anything at the moment. Feeling bad, Harry apologizes again and mutters a goodbye, grabbing his stuff and standing up. When he’s about to leave the coffeeshop he looks back at her, she’s hasn’t moved an inch.

\--

He doesn’t mention the incident to the lads. He knows that Louis is going to make a big deal out of it (he honestly fears for Emily’s wellbeing if Louis finds out that she tried to kiss him) and the rest of the boys will just make fun of him (Niall will probably gloat about how he was right). Besides, he doesn’t want to turn it into a big thing. Emily thought there was something between them and there isn’t because he doesn’t like girls and he’s in love with Louis. End of story, now they can all move on.

He’s waiting for English class to start, texting Louis (who must still be in bed where Harry’s left him this morning, because he doesn’t have class until later), when Emily sits down next to him.

“Hi!” she says, happy as ever

“Hey!” Harry says, barely concealing the surprise on his tone. “How’s everything?” he asks, wary.

“Good, how about you?”

And, ok, Harry it’s not that vain that he thinks that she has to be crying and broken-hearted because he rejected her but it’s kind of weird how she acts like nothing ever happened. He’s starting to think that he imagined the whole thing.

The class passes like some sort of surreal dream. Harry keeps glancing back to Emily, who looks at him unaffected and smiles sweetly whenever she catches him.

“Harry, wait a second,” she says once the class is over and almost everybody is out.

He looks at her inquiringly, already dreading whatever she’s going to say this time.

“I think that you should give me a chance,” she says after taking a deep breath.

“What?” Harry asks faintly. This can’t be happening to him.

“I really like you,” she explains, grabbing his hand. “And I think that we could be really good together. If you just give us a chance and try.”

“But I… I’m gay?” Harry says confused. He looks at their hands. Her nails are long and painted a deep red and he doesn’t know why but he imagines her poking at him with them.

“Just try,” she says impatiently. “And then you decide if you want to be with me or not.”

“I like men,” Harry repeats more clearly this time, trying to get her to understand. He frees his hands from hers.

“So you’re not even willing to try?” she sounds disappointed and Harry has to pinch himself to make sure that he’s not dreaming. “I know I haven’t imagined you flirting with me,” she says smiling coyly.

Harry looks at her dumbfounded, how in the world has he been flirting with her? He has just treated her like he treats all his friends. Does he flirt with everyone without realizing it?

“I… this is not… I have to go,” he manages to babble, and he leaves the classroom before she can say another word.

\--

“Hazza, what’s wrong? You’ve been weird all day,” Louis asks him that night.

They are both supposed to be doing homework in Louis’ room but Harry is too distracted by the day’s previous events to concentrate. Louis has noticed and he’s now looking at him concerned.

Harry feels guilty for not having told him anything about what happened and decides to confess.

“You remember Emily, right?” he says, and at the mention of her name Louis’ brow furrows. “Well, turns out Niall was right, she likes me,” he keeps talking before Louis can interrupt. “And she tried to kiss me the other day but I stopped her and told her that I liked guys and left. And then this morning she told me that she wants me to give her a chance and she doesn’t seem to understand that I’m gay and I don’t like girls and I don’t like her, and I don’t know how to tell her anymore.”

He looks at Louis once he’s finished talking but his face is completely blank, still processing all the information. Harry cringes, waiting for his boyfriend to get mad or jealous or both.

Finally Louis reacts but it’s not at all how Harry imagined. He laughs. He starts to laugh so hard that he has to clutch at his sides and there are tears streaming down his face.

“So you have a stalker now, love?” he says, still laughing.

“It’s not funny,” Harry says crossing his arms and pouting. “You should be mad on my behalf or like, willing to defend my honour.”

Louis just laughs harder at that and Harry glares at him. He knows he’s being kind of ridiculous but is it too much to ask for his boyfriend to not make fun at him when a crazy girl is stalking him? No, he doesn’t think so.

“I’m sorry, love,” Louis says when he has calmed down. He sits down on Harry’s lap but Harry pretends to be mad at him and Louis pets his hair, apologetically. “You’re just too charming for your own good.”

“She kept saying I was flirting with her and I wasn’t flirting with her,” Harry knows he sounds like a petulant child but he wants Louis to keep cuddling him.

“You’re just too nice, love, people aren’t used to that,” Louis says cooing over him.

Of course, by the next day Louis has told the rest of the lads and they all take the piss of him at dinner. Harry hates his life.

“Are you sure you told her you like guys, Haz?” Zayn laughs swirling his spaghetti around his fork. “’Cos you know, maybe you got it wrong, it can be quite confusing.”

The rest of the boys laugh hysterically but Harry is not amused.

“I told you, mate, you’ve gotta listen to me more,” Niall says.

“If we all listened to you Niall, we would be getting drunk every night and eating pizza every day,” Louis replies. Niall shrugs, not very affected by the comment.

“So, are you going to introduce us to your new girlfriend? Or are you gonna wait until the fifth date?” Liam jokes.

Harry gasps. “You too, Liam? I thought you were the nice one…”

“I think we’ve corrupted him,” Louis says, sounding proud. “So you better be careful when you introduce us to Emily.”

Harry groans. He’s not gonna have sex with Louis in at least a week (it’s an empty promise, though, he already knows he’s going to cave).

“I’m actually surprised you’re taking this so well, Lou,” Zayn says.

“What are you talking about?”

“The last time someone flirted with Harry you dragged him to the club’s bathroom and covered his neck in love bites.”

“I did not such thing!”

“You did, babe,” Harry replies smiling at the memory. That was a good night.

“Well it’s different this time… I mean, in the face of true love,” Louis singsongs and the rest of the boys laugh.

Harry groans again. He needs new friends.

\--

He doesn’t see Emily again until that weekend. He and Louis get up early (after spending a very good hour together in the shower) and decide to go have breakfast at a place near Uni. Harry hears her before he sees her.

“Harry!”

“Oh, my God, she’s here. Can we go please?” he asks Louis quietly. He knows that he’s being a coward but he doesn’t feel like dealing with her again.

“Are you serious right now?” Louis looks like he’s regretting all of his life choices.

Before either of them can say anything else, Emily reaches them and hugs Harry enthusiastically, without seeming to care that he doesn’t return the hug. Louis doesn’t look that amused by the whole thing anymore and Harry prays that he doesn’t do anything stupid in the middle of the coffeeshop.

“I’m so happy to see you!” Emily says ignoring the murderous glances that Louis is shooting at her. “I thought I would have to wait until class on Monday. You haven’t answered any of my texts.” Harry hasn’t even read the texts, just hitting delete automatically.

“Look, Emily, I told you-“

“Do you wanna talk about this somewhere more private?” she interrupts him, smiling flirtingly and looking at him through her eyelashes.

“Ok, that’s quite enough,” Louis says. Harry shoots him a warning glance; all the costumers are looking at them now. “Would you mind stop flirting with my boyfriend in front of me? Thank you,” he says forcefully. Then he grabs Harry by the shoulders and kisses him.

The kiss is far from chaste, Louis’ tongue licking into Harry’s mouth and his pointy teeth lightly biting Harry’s lower lip. Harry moans softly and kisses him back, sneaking his arms around Louis’ waist and almost forgetting where they are.

It’s Louis who breaks the kiss, and when Harry whines and follows his mouth trying to kiss him again, he pecks him lightly on the nose and smiles.

They both turn around to find Emily looking at them shocked and blushing furiously. She seems embarrassed and Harry feels bad for her, he’s about to apologize when she speaks.

“Well, you could have just told me that,” she says, though she’s clearly not as confident as before. “I’ll see you in class, I guess” she leaves then, still blushing and without looking at either of them in the eyes.

When the door closes behind her, the whole coffeeshop starts clapping, apparently very pleased with their little show. Harry blushes and looks at Louis, but his boyfriend it’s not embarrassed at all, he’s waving at the costumers and he seems very content with himself.

“Are you happy now?” Harry asks pulling him closer by the hooks of his jeans, and trying to ignore how everyone is watching them.

“Gotta defend your honour, don’t I?” he says smiling. His blue eyes twinkle mischievously and Harry didn’t think it was possible to love his boy more. “C’mon, love, let’s go have breakfast before another one of your crazy fans interrupts us.”

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first work in this fandom and I don't know what the result is... I just saw a post on tumblr and got inspired, I guess.  
> As always, I will love to read your opinions, and my tumblr is braveryandtea in case anyone wants to follow me :)
> 
> xx


End file.
